


Companion

by whomii2



Series: POI alternate universe [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  AU.  Finch finds a new companion in Reese</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> written before season 2

Finch settled back into the wingback chair, his cup of tea on the table beside him and a good book open in his lap. He glanced across to where his new companion lay on the old sofa, alert despite his seemingly relaxed position.

Reese was so very different in temperament from his beloved Nathan, his best friend since he was a teen. Reese was aloof and standoffish, a “lone wolf” by inclination and training. Nathan in contrast had been exuberant and friendly, eager to meet new people who easily fell for his charm. 

Harold had been devastated when his beloved Golden Retriever had been hit by a car. He had vowed never to have another dog after the loss of Nathan. Instead, he had buried himself in his books and his computers, neither of which would ever leave him with a broken heart.

But after some time the pain of loss was gradually replaced by an aching loneliness. A need to interact with something living. And when he come across a picture of Reese while flipping through the postings at various shelters, something had just clicked and he knew that it was time to take a chance again.

Harold didn’t know what twist of fate had led to Reese living on the streets before he was captured by animal control, because the big German shepherd had obviously been well trained sometime in his past. When Finch took Reese out for some exercise Reese easily matched his gate to Harold’s slow walk, even though Reese could easily pull his leash from Harold’s grasp or knock against him to upset his precarious balance. Harold felt safe with Reese, and not just because he was so well trained. While Harold with his short stature and awkward limp might seem easy prey, he knew street toughs would think twice before challenging the intimidating dog walking protectively at Harold’s side.


End file.
